Al Alba
by Etigya
Summary: Después de la Última Guerra contra Voldemort, Harry encuentra mas que simplemente consuelo al lado de su Profesor de Pociones


**El Alba**

By. Kari no Chiryu

---------------------------------------------------

Los derechos de autor son ampliamente conocidos © Joanne K. Rowling.- Si ellos fueran míos esta no sería un **FAN** ficción.

------00------00------00------0------00------00------00------

-/ Dime si estás soñando/-.

Harry Potter sonrió tontamente. Su risa, en el silencio de la habitación, le obligó a poner una mano sobre sus labios para apaciguar el sonido.

-/ Sube una ceja si estás soñando /-.

En sus sueños, Severus Snape suspiró y, al buscar comodidad en sus sábanas, contrajo su rostro en una expresión de tensión que al relajarse hizo subir una de sus cejas en una chifladura. El rostro de Harry serenó con afecto y ternura, reflejo de los sentimientos en su corazón.

-¿Qué sueñan los niños, Profesor/-.

Harry, temerosamente, acarició las yemas de sus dedos encima de la mejilla derecha de Severus. La piel excesivamente nata no dejó de extasiarlo... e intimidarlo.

-/ Ellos sueñan con ser adultos /-

Harry deslizó sus dedos encima del pómulo alto hasta alcanzar una hebra de cabello azabache. No realmente grasiento sólo extraordinariamente sedoso, que para toda vista y apariencia resultaba ser lo mismo; pero no era lo mismo cuando él lo tocó.

-/ Es el sueño de un niño /-

Sin saber por qué, los ojos verde selva de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no vertió. Simplemente permaneció un rato mas sentado en el borde de la cama antes de, suavemente, recostarse allí, en el extremo lejano de su acompañante.

-/ No es mi sueño /-

Harry cerró los ojos contra el dolor apacible que ahora y siempre fue su fiel compañero.

-/ Mi sueño es… /-

Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro para perderse en la funda de la almohada. Mordió su labio inferior para impedir clamarse, su garganta acortó dolorosamente dejando salir un gimoteó de agonía.

-/…que Usted me ama /-

Harry apretó mas aun sus ojos intentando contener las lágrimas pero ellas eran tercas y simplemente continuaron fluyendo.

-/ Sueño con una familia.../-

Intentando calmarse, Harry pensó en las personas importantes en su vida. Sirius fue el primero en venir a su mente. Sirius era su padrino y lo amó y él amó a Sirius por todo el afecto, amor y cuidado que le había dado y aún le dio. Sirius era parte de su familia, pero...

-/ Pero Usted nunca podrá amarme /-

Harry suspiró. No quiso detenerse a morar demasiado en la recolección de eventos trágicos que era su vida desde el momento en que Voldemort matara a sus padres, pero desde luego, contando con un año de edad en el momento, su vida no era sino un sistemático evento de tragedias.

No era justo, se reprendió recordando a Ron y Hermione. Y también a Arthur y Maggy Weasley. Y Si de mencionar a los Weasley se trataba, también estaban Bill, Charley, Ginny, Fred y George. Harry sonrió y con eso las lágrimas en su rostro refrescaron a la ausencia de nuevas.

Los Weasley. Su familia. No realmente, pero sí en su corazón. Él los aceptó y ellos lo aceptaron, era una ecuación simple. Los recuerdos felices de su infancia habían estado rodeados de por lo menos uno de esos pelirrojos o uno de los libros de Hermione---o en todo caso, una de sus chapas de la P.E.D.D.O. Harry no pudo suprimir la risita acuosa que se le escapó.

Su cuerpo se relajó un poco mas entre las sábanas y la almohada suave. Hermione y Ron. Un par sin parangón. Para Harry no fue una sorpresa el anuncio de su compromiso.

"Dígame, Profesor". Harry susurró sin abrir sus ojos, tan calladamente que las palabras no alcanzaron sus propios oídos. "¿Ha sentido alguna vez caer la llovizna encima de su rostro?". Suspiró.

Fue temprano en una mañana de Agosto, sólo unos días después de su cumpleaños, cuando Ron y Hermione consiguieron el valor suficiente para anunciar su compromiso. Harry podía admitirlo ahora, sintió herida por la noticia. Ron y Hermione fueron por siempre sus mejores amigos y de repente, 'Ron y Hermione' ya no fue mas una epíteto para 'suyo' sino para 'nuestros'. Nuestros entre ambos. Él había sentido ira, pero fue la herida de sentirse abandonado de nuevo por los seres que amó lo que predominó en su corazón y reaccionó alejándose un poco más dentro de sus barreras internas. Construyendo un lugar para no ser alcanzado ni fácilmente herido.

"Es un sentimiento increíble". Harry culminó su pensamiento anterior tan calladamente como pudo. Una sonrisa bendita cubrió su rostro al recordar su último año en Hogwarts, justo después de ese Agosto. La angustia y miedo de Ron y Hermione por su seguridad a la eminente última batalla entre él y Voldemort. Y justo un día antes de su cita ineludible con su destino, el miedo que lo engolfó había sido indomable. Demasiado miedo. Huyó. Corrió y corrió sin dirección en los bosques prohibidos intentando escapar del sentimiento agónico de asfixia.

"¡Harry Potter!". Gritó una voz familiar, le hizo detenerse tan súbito como la otra presencia se había acercado.

"¿Harry?". Esa misma voz dijo ahora tan mansamente que Harry no intentó ocultar ni siquiera el hecho que lloraba, quizás no tenía ni tanto como intentarlo porque el rocío suave de la lluvia cayó sobre ellos empapando sus rostros y ropa.

"Harry, por favor dime que no vienes a hacerle una visita a Aragog". Ron intentó sonreír sabiendo que Harry encontraría tanto la molestia como su fobia a las arañas en el chiste, pero Harry, aunque notándolo, no tuvo la presencia mental ni el espíritu para hacer algo al respecto, sus manos se ciñeron en puños y todo su cuerpo se agitó bajo la lluvia.

Ron Weasley suspiró al avanzar los pocos pasos que lo separaron de su mejor amigo, a sus diecisiete años, Harry continuaba siendo muy pequeño, muy pequeño para su edad o era quizás que Ron creció demasiado en su paso por la adolescencia.

"Harry, hay algo que quiero pedirte"

Harry se estremeció. Peticiones, promesas que no podría cumplir. Mañana a esta hora probablemente estaría muerto o si no mañana el día siguiente o la semana siguiente y mientras la muerte llegó, el lapso agónico de vida era aún más doloroso de lo que la muerte misma podría ser.

Sabía que Voldemort estaba en algún lugar permitiéndole enloquecer antes de lanzar su última estocada. Y aquí Ron le pedía una promesa. ¿Qué le pediría?: '¿Harry, prométeme que regresarás?'.

"Harry¿quieres ser mi padrino de bodas?".

Los ojos luminosos de jade se levantaron para mirar sonreír al pelirrojo con simpatía y afecto.

"¿**Padrino**?". Harry susurró un poco intimidado y felizmente sorprendido por la petición.

"Eres nuestro mejor amigo, Harry. Mío y de Mione¿quién mejor para ser nuestro padrino?". En un momento, Harry estuvo sonriendo abiertamente al rostro ligeramente pecoso y en el siguiente lloraba en sus brazos. Ron lo abrazó hasta que se sació. No recordó volver, sólo el alivio y el agotamiento.

Esa noche despertó en la enfermería con Severus Snape sentado al lado de su cama, Harry se enteró luego que se desmayó en los bosques y que Ron lo trajo de vuelta al colegio. Su rostro se ruborizó de la pura vergüenza esperando que el maestro de pociones y su particular maestro en la Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras comenzara a reír pero la burla no se profirió. No que hubiera esperado que Snape supiera reír.

"Señor. Potter". Snape había dicho fijándolo con sus ojos oscuros relucientes con algo como ira. "¿Está listo para enfrentarse a Voldemort?". Harry se encontró abriendo la boca intentando formular algo en el momento en que sus pensamientos se organizaran.

Snape no tuvo la menor repugnancia en pronunciar el nombre que otros temían tan profusamente siquiera pensar, él lo supo bien debido a todos esos largos meses en que Snape tuvo su hora de té golpeándolo a sus anchas

Snape fue uno de los vasallos de Voldemort, por tanto no temió pronunciar su nombre, pero debería¿o no?, después de todo, Snape era un traidor en los ojos del señor oscuro.

Fue en ese momento que Harry comprendió muchas cosas que habían estado tan cerca de sus ojos que no pudo verlas sino hasta que estuvo listo para hacerlo. Snape. Severus Snape no podía ser mayor que Sirius, ellos habían asistido juntos a Hogwarts, eso significaba que Snape tenía sólo treinta y siete años y treinta y uno cuando él ingreso a Hogwarts. Por primera vez en su vida Harry miró a Severus Snape y vio a un ser humano. Un ser humano viviendo una doble vida y no perteneciendo a ningún lugar.

Él lo odió y supo que Voldemort y sus mortífagos buscarían venganza en él. ¿Qué sentía Snape?. Que estuviera tan profundamente amargado era el resultado justificable a los ojos de Harry. Y sintió piedad.

Pero no fue la audacia de Snape ni el valor que, aún siendo tan claros, Harry no había admitido hasta ahora, lo que lo sorprendió era la nota de preocupación en su voz... en su pregunta.

"Si estoy listo o no¿cuál es la diferencia?". Se oyó decir y de pronto sus manos fueron sostenidas en un asimiento férrico. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse reflejado en un par salvaje de ópalos profundos.

"Toda la diferencia en el mundo, Potter". Snape dijo severamente, con tintes definidos de desesperación. "Si vas a esta guerra con la más mínima duda...". Snape calló. Harry intentó suponer lo no dicho. Sonrió de repente. "¿Usted sería muy feliz si yo muriera luchando contra Voldemort, verdad Profesor?".

Los ojos negros estrecharon antes que las manos que sostenían las suyas las arrojaran encima de su regazo con fuerza considerable. Harry se apabulló un poco por el gesto.

"No gasté seis meses de mi tiempo entrenándote para enviarte de sacrificio a Voldemort, Potter. Pero si eso es lo que quieres ser y morir en manos de quien mató a tus padres, procede. Ya no es mi problema".

"Pero es". Harry se escuchó decir una vez mas hablando antes de comprender que lo hacía. A su sorpresa, Snape se volvió y calladamente lo observó a la expectativa. Harry habló entonces conciente de sus palabras. "Y por eso Usted estará allí".

Snape resopló con una sonrisa afectada. "Señor Potter. Mis cuentas son personales, iré...". Snape acalló de repente por la expresión de maravilla en el rostro de Harry. "¡¿Qué?!". Ladró.

"¡Usted!". Dijo Harry. "Siempre... Usted siempre ha estado allí... para mi... desde el principio". Snape resopló tartamudeando una excusa. ::Tonterías, razones personales, razones personales. No se dé tanto crédito, Potter:: Pero Harry estaba viendo a través de él como a través de un cristal y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió ligero. No, no en tanto tiempo. Por primera vez en la vida su corazón comenzaba a tomar posesión sobre un terreno, algo propio, algo a lo que podría llamar: Suyo.

"Usted se preocupa por mi". Dijo Harry tan risueñamente que parecía un juego rutinario.

Snape volvió a resoplar cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho pero esta vez no protestó.

Harry sonrió abiertamente al recostarse de nuevo en la cama en la que había estado sentado subsecuentemente a despertar.

Suspiró. "Cuidará de mi". Dijo no como una pregunta sino como una declaración. "Como siempre me ha cuidado". Volvió su cabeza para mirar a Snape que continuaba en su infranqueable posición floja de desinterés. Un momento largo pasó antes de que una ceja de Snape subiera ligeramente y entonces, Harry se maravilló a la sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible en los labios delgados. "Viva para ser el padrino de la boda de sus indolentes compañeros, Potter".

"¿O si no?". Harry preguntó inocentemente, la sonrisa de Snape ahondó minuciosamente. "O si no, me obligará a tomar su lugar".

"Severus". Harry susurró bostezando, agrupándose más cómodamente en su lado de la cama. Había sido largo el camino para llegar aquí. Harry aún se estremeció a la magnitud que el sólo hecho de poder darle voz a su nombre implicaba.

-/ Y sigo soñando que usted me ama /-

"Que usted me ama". Harry masculló cayendo lentamente en un profundo letargo.

En ese lugar lejano en que la conciencia se detiene momentáneamente en los umbrales dichosos del mundo onírico, Harry podría sentir una mano acariciando su rostro y una voz grave susurrando tiernamente…

"Dulces sueños, Sr. Potter".

... Finis ...


End file.
